El Cascanueces
by Nenasfashion
Summary: La Nochebuena trae magia y sorpresas, Hermione lo descubrirá pronto, ahora el Cascanueces es la respuesta a todo… ¿quién es realmente? Una batalla, un reino y una maldición traerán consigo un gran amor.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es parte del reto de Navidad 2012 del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba. Nada nos pertenece, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. El Cascanueces y el Rey Ratón es propiedad de E.T.A. Hoffmann. Nosotras únicamente adaptamos su trama a los personajes de J.k. Rowling, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros, hoy, mañana y siempre.

* * *

**********¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**EL CASCANUECES**

By

The darkness princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

D.B.M.

***·º·*·º·***

El mes de diciembre transformaba Londres en un hermoso paisaje nevado, el espíritu navideño podía respirarse en el ambiente; era la estación favorita de Hermione, no sólo por los regalos, sino por el tiempo que podía pasar con su familia.

Mione, era una linda joven de rizos castaños indomables, su cuerpo delgado estaba moldeado por ligeras curvas, pero su verdadera belleza radicaba en su corazón puro, en sus valores y en la mente aguda que poseía.

Ese día era noche buena y sus papás darían una pequeña recepción a sus amigos cercanos, como era el caso de la familia Finnigan. Seamus, era el hijo de ese matrimonio, un chico de cabellera color arena y pequeños ojos marrones; su relación con Hermione era buena, aunque ella solía desesperarse con él por lo diferentes que eran, él solía atosigarla con los programas de deportes en especial con la liga de fútbol y ella seguía sin encontrarle la fascinación a esa actividad.

En realidad siempre le había costado un poco sociabilizar con las demás personas, por lo que sólo contaba con pocos amigos y ni hablar de novio, lo más cercano a una relación era lo que había compartido con Víctor Krum; un deportista búlgaro que había llegado de intercambio a su colegio y desde el primer instante había hecho todo por conocerla hasta que finalmente se dio el valor de invitarla al Baile de Navidad, dos años atrás.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa para quién los mirara, pero con correr de los meses y el curso escolar, Hermione tuvo que reconocer con pesar que no se complementaban, él sería perfecto para otra persona pero no para ella, no cuando soñaba con un hombre imaginario de intensa mirada esmeralda que probablemente nunca conocería.

***º*º***

Hermione se miró una vez más al espejo, su madre le había comprado un vestido para la ocasión, su reflejo mostraba una faceta distinta de la chica que siempre estaba metida en la biblioteca; sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido del reloj, eran las ocho en punto.

En pocos segundos se encontraba bajando las escaleras, sus ojos curiosos escanearon a las personas que ya encontraban ahí.

—Estas hermosa —la aduló su madre con los ojos brillantes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios, varias miradas se posaron en ella haciéndola sonrojar. —Gracias.

—Luces tan bella como una muñeca —añadió su padre llegando a su lado.

—Papá… —pidió apenada, pues el hombre seguía viéndola como una niña aunque ella ya fuera toda una señorita, afortunadamente había desistido ya de regalarle muñecas, tenía una basta colección pero una más y reventaría el viejo estante donde guardaban sus juguetes.

—Lo sé. —Tomó su mano y la acercó para darle un beso en la frente—. Anda a saludar a los invitados.

Mione así lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar detenerse al ver a sus amigos: Seamus, Dean y Nevill, junto al árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado por pequeñas lucecitas que danzaban al ritmo de una balada pegajosa de la época, las esferas captaban los rayos luminosos haciéndolas resaltar el listón rojo y dorado envolvía las ramas, un ángel descansaba en la punta se miraba imponente a la vista a pesar de ser de considerablemente pequeño.

—Demasiado abstraída en tus pensamientos como para saludar a un viejo.

Hermione parpadeó al escuchar aquella voz, de inmediato se giró con una gran sonrisa al ver a Remus Lupin. Un hombre maduro de cabello castaño con destellos blancos, sus ojos color ámbar resaltaban a primera vista, emanaba una aura misteriosa e intelectual, sin duda era un caballero ingles.

Los últimos años su apariencia se había afectado debido a una extraña enfermedad que padecía, pero eso no afectaba su ánimo por vivir, había sido su profesor en el colegio y uno excelente, además de ser su padrino, al cual podía recurrir siempre.

—No, claro que no y no es ningún viejo. —Se acercó a abrazarlo, notando la presencia de un hombre misterioso y atrayente detrás de él.

—Es lo que le digo cada día —comentó aquel desconocido que poseía una melena negra recogida en una coleta que dejaba escapar unos mechones, pero lo que la tenía ligeramente intimidada no era su galladura, sino esa mirada platinada que poseía, a leguas se veía que no era cualquier caballero.

Lupin se separó, esbozando una sonrisa tibia. —Pequeña, él es Sirius Black, es como un hermano para mi.

Ligeramente impresionada por la confesión, recompuso su gesto por uno más amable. —Mucho gusto. —Extendió su mano, sorprendiéndose gratamente al recibir un beso en su dorso.

—Ella es Hermione, la chica de la que te he hablado.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que es todo lo que me has contado. Te tiene en un gran concepto, de no ser porque esta saliendo con mi sobrina, creería que estaba enamorado de ti.

No tuvo tiempo para sentirse abochornada, no con lo que ese señor había dicho. Su profesor favorito ¿enamorado?

—¿Eso es cierto?

Remus le dio un pisotón a su amigo, sabía que él haría eso, no podía enojarse con él. Una oleada de calor subió a las mejillas, tosió un poco tratando de aparentar seriedad.

—Así es, pero…

—Eso es fantástico, espero poder conocerla pronto.

—La conocerás —afirmó, taladrando con su mirada a su amigo—, pero ahora quiero mostrarte el regalo que tengo para ti.

Se abrieron pasó entre las personas hasta llegar a una mesa que se encontraba pegada a la pared al final de la sala, sobre ella descansaba un enorme castillo, con ventanas espejeantes y grandes torres, una música suave comenzó a sonar, las puertas y las ventanas se abrieron, dejando ver una multitud de damas y caballeros vestidos de trajes de cola, se paseaban por los salones bailando alegremente.

Hermione lo contempló hipnotizada, se inclinó ligeramente como si deseara entrar en aquel pequeño espacio, observó fascinada los rasgos de las figurillas, sorprendiéndose al notar que eran distintos unos de otros. Sin duda su mecanismo era sorprendente, pero lo era más el trabajo que le había dedicado el creador al pintar a mano cada detalle.

—Es perfecto… —suspiró.

—Se que ya no eres una niña, pero se cuanto te gustaba leer de pequeña esos cuentos de hadas, me gustaría habértelo obsequiado en ese entonces, pero no fue hasta que Sirius lo encontró en una tienda de juguetes antiguos que me lo mostró y supe que sería el regalo perfecto para ti, sólo tu sabrás descubrir el misterio que lo envuelve.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó con curiosidad, enderezándose.

—Ya sabes que todo castillo tiene su magia.

—Puede que incluso te traiga a un príncipe azul —añadió Sirius enigmáticamente, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Las cejas de la castaña se encontraron, mientras sus ojos revelaban su estupefacción, si bien le encantaban los cuentos, tampoco era tan ingenua para creer que un consorte de la categoría de un personaje de historietas viniera con aquel castillo.

Esa clase de cosas no pasaban en la realidad, sólo en la fantasía.

—Gracias, pero dudo que eso pueda ser posible —pronunció con aquel tono de sabelotodo que le hizo recordar a Lupin sus días como su profesor.

—No deberías ser tan escéptica, eres muy joven como para empezar a ver el mundo de forma tan simple, deja eso para los viejos y amargados —manifestó Black, guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta.

Hermione apartó la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas, pensando en las palabras de ambos hombres, los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a girar buscando resolver el enigma. La gente comenzó a remolinarse a su alrededor para mirar tan hermosa obra.

***º*º***

El baile dio inicio después del gran festín del que habían gozado durante la cena; la castaña se encontraba nuevamente frente al castillo.

_«¿A qué se habrán querido decir? ¿Qué es lo que esconderá…?». _ Ni siquiera pudo concluir aquel pensamiento cuando se percató de que dos de los caballeritos tenían un asombroso parecido con su padrino y su amigo.

—Pero ¿cómo..? —cuestionó descolocada.

Seguramente estaba imaginándolo, tal vez había bebido demasiado vino durante la cena. Se llevó una mano a su sien, se alejó hacia el sillón cercano donde se encontraba su padrino y su amigo.

— ¿Quieres una nuez? —inquirió Sirius, dejando ver un muñeco tallado en madera graciosamente desproporcionado su cuerpo resultaba pequeño al lado de la gran cabeza.

Llevaba un sombrero militar, una chaquetilla de húsar de color azul con muchos cordones y botones, pantalones del mismo estilo y unas botas de montar. La expresión de su rostro era de agrado y bondad absoluta, sus rasgos eras los de un caballerito bien parecido tenía unos ojos verdes tan brillantes que le hizo recordar dos esmeraldas.

Black hizo que el Cascanueces mostrara dos hileras de dientes blancos y afilados, colocó una nuez dentro de su cavidad y ¡crac!, en una sola mordida las cáscaras cayeron, dejando el fruto limpio sobre su palma.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó acercándolo a ella.

Hermione lo recibió en sus manos, sintiendo el ligero peso del muñeco. No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión que le sonreía con aquella fila de dientes blancos, esa noche en verdad se estaba dejando llevar, dejando de lado la lógica con la que se regía comúnmente, parecía que su espíritu infantil estaba adueñándose nuevamente de ella.

—Toma —indicó Remus, dándole una nuez del platón—, sólo tienes que tirar de la palanca en su espalda.

La castaña partió un par de nueces, notando con agrado la sonrisa bondadosa que le brindaba el Cascanueces cada vez que lo utilizaba. Su trío de amigos se unió a ella, acaparando su atención.

—Tenías razón ella es la indicada —murmuró alegre Sirius.

—Lo sé, espero que sea capaz de romper la maldición —añadió meditabundo.

—Espero que si, por Harry… por todos —exclamó, el brillo de su mirada fue cubierto por el velo de la melancolía.

El Cascanueces pasó de las manos de Hermione a otras tantas incluidas las de sus amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía intranquila, deseaba que cuanto antes volviera a ella y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que le habían rotó tres dientes, de inmediato buscó al culpable con sus ojos.

No podía ser cierto, de inmediato Dean, Seamus y Neville se pusieron tensos, Mione supo reconocer la huella de la culpabilidad en sus rostros.

—Son unos desconsiderados —acusó al llegar con ellos—, no deberían haberlo roto.

—No te pongas así, aún funciona —se atrevió a decir Seamus.

—Lo sentimos, yo tuve la culpa —manifestó Naville con los hombros caídos, se le veía realmente arrepentido.

Un resoplido escapó de sus labios. —Se que no tuviste toda la culpa, los tres debieron ser más cuidadosos —regañó, dio vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos recogiendo los dientes perdidos.

Se sentó en el sillón y colocó al pequeño hombrecillo sobre su regazo, parecía que él estuviera mirándola, transmitiéndole su dolor con su boca herida expuesta.

—Tal vez necesites esto —ofreció Sirius, brindándole un pañuelo de tela que iba a juego con su traje.

—Gracias.

No le importaba que pensaran que era infantil por como estaba actuando, no tardó más que un par de minutos en hacerle un vendaje, logrando que el Cascanueces mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Una risa alcanzó sus oídos, fue entonces que notó la presencia de sus padres.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cariñosa con ese Cascanueces?

—Es sólo un trozo de madera —apuntó un compañero del trabajo de sus padres.

—Creí que ya no te gustaban las muñecas hija —señaló su papá.

Hermione los miró con el ceño fruncido. —Él no es una muñeca.

—Deberías mejor atender a Crookshanks, seguro que él agradecería tener esos cuidados —mencionó su madre, logrando que los demás sonrieran para molestia de su hija.

—Ahora vuelvo —se excusó y anduvo hasta su cuarto donde encontró a su mascota enroscada sobre el cobertor de su cama, durmiendo placidamente.

—No me importa lo que digan, Crookshanks no me necesita en este momento, pero tu si —comentó al hombrecillo que traía en brazos que pareció responderle con un destello divertido en su ojos—. Debo estar loca, creyendo que un muñeco de madera puede hacerme gestos —suspiró ondulando sus labios, lo dejó sobre su cama, acariciando su rostro redondeado.

—No te disgustes por lo que mis amigos te han hecho, no son tan malos como crees, te lo aseguro. Le diré al señor Black que te cuidaré hasta que estés bien y contento, ahora te pondré en su sitio tus dientes.

Y así se dispuso a arreglar al muñeco de madera, colocándole un listón en lugar del pañuelo. Poco después lo puso en el estante de muñecas junto con un par de viejos soldados que había dejado hacía tiempo Seamus en su casa y que por más que le recordara que se los llevara, él siempre lograba olvidarlo.

***º*º***

Horas más tarde, Hermione se levantó de la cama al escuchar el reloj de la sala hacer más ruido de lo normal al dar la hora. Extrañada, bajó por las escaleras seguida de su gato, que se perdió en dirección de la cocina, abandonándola.

Era un milagro que nadie estuviera levantado ya con aquel escándalo. ¡Tic, tac, tic, tac! Entró a la sala buscando a tiendas el interruptor, cuando escuchó pequeñas vocecillas que hicieron que se le erizara la piel.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Su voz sonó temblorosa, se pegó a la pared. Entre las sombras sus ojos lograron reconocer la figura de su padrino parado al lado del reloj—. Profesor Remus, ¿qué hace ahí? ¡Me ha dado un gran susto!

Extraños sonidos comenzaron a sonar, Hermione se quedó en shock al ver que de todos los rincones asomaban ratoncillos, en pocos segundos la habitación se llenó de ellos.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —exclamó asustada hasta la medula, nunca antes había visto tal cantidad de roedores, al parecer su casa se había infestado de una plaga.

Su profesor se desvaneció como si se tratara de un fantasma, al momento que aparecía un gran ratón tan horrible que incluso creyó que se trataba de otra clase de animal; llevaba sobre su cabeza una gran corona.

— ¡A la batalla! ¡Contra ellos! —gritó el ratón con maldad, señalando el armario de juguetes.

Mione observaba todo con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible, tenía la garganta obstruida por el pánico que la recorría. Incapaz de moverse, notó que del armario provenía un gran alboroto, los juguetes parecían haber cobrado vida frente a sus ojos, las muñecas corrían de un lado para otro, tan asustadas como lo estaba ella.

_«Esto debe ser una pesadilla… no es real.»_

Y por si no fuera demasiado para su ya alterado corazón, vio con pasmo a su Cascanueces ponerse de pie, moviéndose como si fuese un humano. De un sólo salto llegó al suelo, Hermione pensó que terminaría destruido, pero afortunadamente un cojín había amortiguado su caída.

Él muñeco de madera levantó su espada con orgullo, como lo hubiera hecho un caballero de la mesa redonda. — ¡Amigos, debemos defendernos del rey ratón y su banda! ¡Necesito de su ayuda en esta batalla! —exclamó con una ronca voz que hizo que ella volviera de aquel ataque de terror, pues aquel timbre le era curiosamente familiar, no podía recordar de dónde pero sabía que ya lo había escuchado antes.

Los viejos soldados de Seamus respondieron al llamado del Cascanueces. —Sí, señor con fidelidad lo seguiremos a la lucha.

—Detente, tu entusiasmo a nublado tu juicio, estas herido —comentó Ginny, una de sus muñecas, la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones, su cabello rojo caía rizado y su piel era blanca con pecas por doquier.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un deje de molestia al ver la preocupación de su muñeca y la forma como lo agarraba, en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa más que ser del tamaño de ellos.

—Desde aquí puedes contemplar la batalla —pidió encarecidamente—, quédate a descansar en mis brazos.

_«¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Qué le pasa a esa muñeca?». _

Su enojo superó el miedo que tenía en ese momento y más al notar como las mejillas del hombrecillo parecían haberse teñido de rojo.

Él cascanueces no se dejó influenciar por aquella dulce propuesta, se separó de los suaves brazos de la pelirroja. —Recordaré en la pelea su amabilidad y su gracia.

Hermy bufó sin poder evitarlo, y pensar que Ginny había sido su muñeca favorita, en eso momento únicamente quisiera haberla donado a las niñas del Orfanato, en el mejor de los casos. Fue cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente que se dio cuenta de le estaba pasando en realidad.

_«Esto es absurdo no puedo estar celosa de una muñeca.»_

La molestia de la castaña no pasó desapercibida para el Cascanueces, al contrarío su amor y bondad habían logrado llegar hasta su corazón, en todo ese tiempo nadie lo había tratado como el humano que en realidad era. De ahí que rechazara a Ginny, si algunos brazos deseaba descansar, esos sin duda eran los de Hermione.

El ruido no había cesado en ningún momento, el ejército innumerable de ratones yacía listo para el ataque dirigido por aquel asqueroso ratón.

El tambor comenzó a redoblar de una manera artística, su ejercito de soldados se agrupó, listos para la acción. El Cascanueces se colocó al frente valientemente aún con sus heridas, se retiró el vendaje que le había hecho Hermione, dejando la cinta al rededor de su brazo que había salido ligeramente lesionado al estar en manos de Seamus.

Realizó un discurso breve animando sus tropas, del cual estaría orgulloso cualquier Comandante. Se volvió hacia Moody, el más viejo de aquel batallón y por lo cual tenía mayor jerarquía.

—General, conozco su valor y su experiencia en la batalla, por eso le confío el mando de la caballería y la artillería reunidas. Actué según su criterio.

—Sería un honor alteza —respondió el hombre, el cual tenía un ojo rasgado y una pierna floja resultado de sus anteriores batallas.

El regimiento desfiló con apenas un par de viejos cañones de Seamus, en un parpadeo de ojos la batalla inició el primer asaltó fue de parte del Cascanueces, las grageas llovían sobre los compactos grupos de ratones, causando algunas bajas pero eso no les impidió avanzar atacando a sus adversarios.

— ¡Cacanueces cuidado! —jadeó asustada, al ver como era rodeado por tres ratones.

Él sonrió, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo al escuchar la genuina preocupación de aquella linda castaña; con audacia se enfrentó a los ratones, dándoles frente con su espada, ellos podían ser mayoría pero él gozaba de una inteligencia mayor y de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer por aquellos horribles animales.

Hermione apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía el salón, se había llenado de polvo y humo, se llevó las manos a ojos tallándoselos, no podía creer que nadie en la casa se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que sucedía, tal vez en verdad estaba soñando.

—¡Acaben con él! —gruñó el ratón con corona, mostrando su horrible dentadura.

Los ratones luchaban con ferocidad obligando al ejercito de soldados retroceder, el estropeado general Moody no paraba de dar ordenes, atacando con coraje a pesar de sus años. Al acabarse las municiones los arreglos navideños fueron utilizados como armas, las esferas eran aventadas contra las cabezas de los roedores.

Los gruñidos y chillidos de las ratas eran aturdidores, Hermione temió que el batallón del Cascanueces fuera vencido, los bastones de menta ahora eran utilizados por los ratones como espadas al perder las suyas, los dulces redondos eran utilizados como armas para derribar a los juguetes.

Ambos ejércitos habían peleado con dureza, por momentos la victoria parecía estar con uno u otro grupo pero aún no estaba dicho.

— ¿Tendré que morir en plena juventud? —declaró Ginny con desesperación.

—Claro que no querida, eso no pasara —consoló Molly, una muñeca más vieja.

—Ni siquiera he conocido el amor al lado del Cascanueces…

Hermione deseó que su mirada atravesara a esa atrevida muñeca, la voz potente del Cascanueces dando órdenes la hizo regresar su atención a la pelea. Moody dirigió sus tropas con valentía sometiendo a los ratones con los listones que adornaban el árbol, amarrándolos para que no pudieran escapar, llenándoles la boca con dulces para que no pudieran roer las cintas, pero ese movimiento no mermó el avance de los ratones que se armaron nuevamente con la cubertería de plata que Jane guardaba tan celosamente y solamente eran utilizados en ocasiones especiales como lo había sido esa noche.

—Si mi madre viera este desastre le daría un infarto. —Se lamentó, pero no había tiempo para ese tipo de detalles con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que importaba era que el Cascanueces saliera bien librado de aquella pesadilla.

—Debemos replegarnos —anunció Moody, siendo atacado por dos enemigos que amenazaban con destrozarlo, de no ser por la ayuda que le había dado un soldado probablemente su suerte hubiera sido esa.

El Cascanueces maldijo por lo bajo, golpeó con una cuchara a un ratón aventándolo lejos, sus ojos escanearon toda la escena, sus tropas eran valerosas pero su número no lo favorecía ante el desglose de refuerzos de los ratones que estaban ansiosos por destruirlos, con impotencia tenía que reconocer que su regimiento no era suficiente.

— ¡Retirada! —mandó muy contrariado, encabezó la partida hacía el armario, abriendo una brecha entre una fila de roedores, permitiendo que sus soldados fueran los primeros en pasar para que pudieran resguardarse en el armario—. ¡Sigan no se detengan!

Pronto se encontró rodeado de enemigos que incluso lograron arrancarle su capucha y roerle su brazo, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, podía ser de dura madera pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera. Trató de alcanzar el listón que le había lanzado Molly y Ginny para ayudarlo a subir al armario, pero le fue imposible alcanzarlo.

La desesperación se adueñó de todos, la tensión aumentó cuando el rey ratón chillando alcanzó la capa del muñeco.

—¡Cascanueces! ¡Aléjate de él, horrible ratón! ¡Dejare que Crookshanks te coma!

Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cosa con la que pudiera atacarlo, al no encontrarlo

aferró su zapato izquierdo y lo tiró con fuerza hacía el rey ratón.

De pronto todo se desvaneció, los ratones, el Cascanueces y los juguetes, los sonidos se volvieron lejanos.

Y luego nada.

***º*º***

Despertó lentamente, le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que se encontraba en su cuarto, cubierta por sus calidas mantas con Crookshanks durmiendo a su lado. Se sentó de golpe, un pañuelo húmedo cayó de su frente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Las imágenes de la descomunal batalla que había presenciado se revelaron en su mente como una película, su corazón latió desbocado. — ¡El Cascanueces! ¿Dónde esta? Debo saber lo que ocurrió con él y el rey ratón. —Hizo aún lado sus cobijas, estaba levantándose cuando la puerta se abrió.

—No puedes levantarte, debes estar en tu cama —dijo su madre, mirándola con ojos preocupados—, al parecer has cogido un resfriado.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, tenías fiebre —comentó mostrándole el pañuelo y el recipiente que estaba en su mesa de noche, junto con unos frascos de medicina.

—No.

—Si, bajaste anoche a la sala y caíste desmayada ahí, Crookshanks debió ir contigo pues causó grandes destrozos en la sala. Escuché el ruido y baje encontrándote así. Nos has dado un gran susto, todos nos hemos levantado.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó—manifestó consternada— ¡Unos asquerosos ratones invadieron la casa y atacaron al Cascanueces! ¿Él esta a salvo, verdad?

—No digas tonterías—repuso, tocando su frente en busca de signos de calentura.

—No lo son, había grandes ratones y…

— ¿Ratones? Aquí nunca han habido, debiste estar delirando.

El suave sonido en la puerta, captó la atención de ambas mujeres.

—Veo que ya estas despierta, ¿cómo sigue la enferma?

—Padrino, dígale a mi madre que lo que le cuento es verdad, estaba ahí anoche junto al reloj. Estoy segura que has visto lo que ha ocurrido, la batalla, los ratones, todo…

—Lo siento, ha estado hablando eso desde que se despertó —murmuró Jane a manera de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, tal vez si ha habido ratones y Crookshanks habría querido cazarlos y de ahí aquel tal desastre.

— ¡Oh! Nunca hemos tenido esas plagas, hablare con John de inmediato debemos averiguar si es verdad —exclamó escandalizada—. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Remus puedes encargarte de darle su medicina, volveré enseguida.

—No te preocupes yo me quedare con ella.

En cuanto su madre salió, Hermione volteó a ver al hombre con dureza. —Se que estaba ahí y no estaba delirando, hubo una batalla y el Cascanueces —pausó recordando que ninguno de ellos le había dicho lo que había pasado con él. ¿Acaso el cruel rey ratón había logrado su cometido?

Remus leyó perfectamente la mueca en su rostro. —Él esta bien, Sirius lo ha llevado a que lo arreglen.

—No.

—Tranquila —pidió, jalando la silla de su escritorio colocándola al lado de la cama.

—Eso quiere decir que el Cascanueces perdió la batalla —susurró con tristeza—, ¿por qué no lo ayudo? Estoy segura que estaba ahí —reprochó con enojo.

El semblante del hombre se volvió adusto. —Es mejor que tomes tu medicina. —Ofreció, a regañadientes la castaña la aceptó.

—Aún no me ha contestado. —Insistió.

Él estaba por hablar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver esta vez a Sirius con dos cajas en sus brazos.

—Hey, no habrán empezado la fiesta sin mi. —Avanzó hasta la cama, entregándole a Hermione las cajas.

— ¿Qué es?

—Sólo unas cosas que te harán sentir mejor

Le sonrió agradecida, observando como le guiñeaba un ojo e intercambia una mirada con Remus, sonriendo de una forma que le hizo recordar la complicidad entre sus amigos cuando habían realizado alguna travesura o estaban planeándola. Regresó su atención a las cajas, abrió la primera encontrando unos chocolates.

—Son deliciosos.

—Lo son, pero los comerá cuando se encuentre mejor —indicó Remus, recogiendo la caja, permitiendo que ella revisara lo que había en la otra de mayor tamaño.

— ¡Cascanueces! —exclamó llena de una inusitada felicidad, lo habían arreglado por completo, incluso sus ojos chispeaban calentando su corazón.

—Te gusta en verdad —afirmó Sirius, soltando una carcajada.

—No veo porqué no habría de gustarme —dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

—Tal vez porque no posee una gran figura, es desproporcionado y tampoco tiene nada de guapo, es sólo un hombre de madera.

Un pliegue se formó entre sus cejas, apretando sus labios, taladrándolo con su mirada por decir aquello.

—No esta bien juzgar por la apariencia —declaró con severidad.

—Tienes toda la razón, Sirius sólo esta bromeando, porque no dejas que te contemos la historia del Cascanueces, la princesa Cho y la ratona Bellatrix.

— ¿Tiene una historia? —preguntó sorprendida, regresando su atención al muñeco de madera que parecía sonreírle.

—Si que la hay —silbó Black, haciéndose lugar en la cama de la castaña alrededor de sus pies—, ponte cómoda.

Hermione ansiosa por escucharlo, acomodó sus almohadas en el respaldo de su cama recostándose en ellas con el Cascanueces cerca de su cuerpo.

Y fue así como Remus inició el relato de la princesa Cho, la joven más linda de todo el reino. Su madre por supuesto estaba orgullosa, pero secretamente temía por ella; había dispuesto un número absurdo de niñeras para que velaran su sueño con un gato en su regazo. Pasaron algunos años y la princesa se volvió aún más bella con su cabello negro cayendo lacio por su espalda redondeando su rostro de finas facciones, el rey invitó a un sin número de familias reales que tuvieran un varón por hijo deseoso de encontrar un esposo digno para su hija.

La reina por petición de su esposo dejó su corona y se colocó su mandil de damasco, para sumergirse en la cocina y preparar su platillo favorito para la celebración; se encontraba cortando los trozos de la rodaja de queso cuando la reina ratona Bellatrix apareció pidiéndole una porción, la mujer no pudo negárselo pues temía de los poderes que poseía, pero en pocos segundos el lugar se vio infestado por un grupo de ratones. Asustada la reina gritó, las sirvientas llegaran ahuyentando a los inoportunos huéspedes que habían logrado llevarse gran parte de los ingredientes de la sopa, con el tiempo encima, la reina cocinó con lo que le quedaba esperando que nadie se quejara por la falta de sabor.

Las trompetas y tambores resonaron anunciando la llegada de los visitantes. Los reyes los recibieron con agradado, durante el banquete todos esperaban entusiasmados el platillo que había cocinado la reina, al ser servido y probado por los invitados el desagrado en sus rostros fue obvio.

El rey exigió saber el motivo por el cual la sopa se había estropeado, a la mujer no le quedó más que contar lo que había sucedido y de cómo la verdadera culpable no era otra que la ratona Bellatrix. Al salir a la luz aquella información, las medidas para cazar a los ratones y su reina no se hicieron esperar. Sirius Black fue el encargado de resguardar el castillo de los intrusos y cazarlos, varios ratones fueron victimas de sus ingeniosas trampas pero no así la reina ratona y su cercano círculo, los cuales asecharon en la oscuridad de sus guaridas el momento para vengarse.

Y fue así que a la tercera noche de las celebraciones en el castillo, la ratona logró llegar al cuarto de la princesa Cho, las niñeras que la acompañaban habían caído en un sueño profundo, momento que aprovechó para llegar a su lecho y maldecirla con su oscura magia.

Al haber logrado su cometido, chilló acompañando su triunfo con una horrible risa que llegó a los oídos de los gatos que no perdieron tiempo para perseguirla, pero Bellatrix logró burlarlos una vez más, huyendo de la escena sin siquiera un rasguño. Las niñeras despertaron percatándose de lo que había sucedido, asustadas se acercaron a la princesa, notando que su belleza la había abandonado.

El rey inconsolable por la desgracia de su hija, culpó a Black por no haber cumplido con desaparecer a los ratones. Enojado ordenó que le cortaran la cabeza.

Sirius abogó a su nobleza, recordándole cual útil le había sido en el pasado, pidiendo le concedieran un tiempo para terminar con la reina ratona y sus aliados.

El rey accedió a su petición, otorgándole la misión de no sólo acabar con los ratones si no de encontrar un medio para devolver a la princesa a su estado natural, de no ser así moriría a manos del verdugo frente a todo el pueblo.

Fue así que Black invirtió cada minuto de su tiempo en buscar una solución para romper la maldición de la princesa, mientras sus renovadas trampas se encargaban de los roedores. Los días corrieron con rapidez y en el momento en que estaba a punto de darse por vencido encontró en un antiguo libro el fruto que lograría salvarle la vida y devolverle a la princesa su belleza.

La nuez Kracatuk, poseía la más dura cáscara, que únicamente rompería un hombre que nunca se hubiese afeitado ni usado botas, y con los ojos cerrados darle a comer la pulpa a la princesa; sólo después de haber andado siete pasos hacia atrás sin tropezar podría el joven volver a abrir sus ojos.

La búsqueda por aquella valiosa nuez lo llevó a varios lugares hasta que llegó al Valle de Godric, donde vivía James Potter, un gran amigo suyo que con el paso de los años se había vuelto como su hermano. Al llegar con él, disfrutó de su hospitalidad y no dudo en contarle el problema por el que pasaba. Al terminar, James lo llenó de felicidad al sacar una caja y mostrarle la famosa nuez que le salvaría la vida.

Sirius no podía creer su suerte, en compañía de su amigo y su familia viajó de regreso al castillo, para contar las buenas noticias a los reyes. Ese mismo día se dieron a la tarea de buscar entre los príncipes y pobladores, al chico capaz de romper aquella nuez. Todos intentaron hacerlo, confiando en la fuerza de su mandíbula pero eso sólo les trajo como consecuencia varios dientes rotos y un insoportable dolor.

Harry, hijo de James, al ver la desesperación de su padrino decidió probar su suerte e intentar romper la famosa nuez, al verlo la princesa Cho quedó totalmente prendada por el agradable mozo de ojos verdes. Él realizó el acto con total respeto, saludando a la princesa, se metió la nuez a la boca rompiéndola con un poco de esfuerzo, la limpió otorgándosela después de una reverencia a la princesa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a andar hacía atrás.

La princesa recuperó su belleza al instante logrando que el salón explotara en exclamaciones de jubilo, la reina ratona había observado toda la ceremonia oculta bajo una baldosa, al ver que su maldición había sido rota intervino en el último paso de Harry logrando que él no lo diera, lo que causó que aquel terrible hechizo que había caído antes en la princesa se adueñara de él, convirtiéndolo en un muñeco de madera que sólo podría romper nueces.

La ratona rió escandalosamente ante la perplejidad de todo el salón, Sirius y James corrieron a ayudar a Harry, que al no poder sostenerse cayó sobre Bellatrix hiriéndola de muerte.

Agonizando la reina ratona maldijo al Cascanueces, proclamando que su hijo la vengaría, acabando con él.

Sirius recurrió al rey pidiéndole que cumpliera su palabra de darle la mano de su hija en compromiso al que lograra romper la nuez, pero la princesa Cho horrorizada ante la nueva apariencia del gallardo chico lo mandó sacar, el rey la secundo exiliándolos del reino creyendo que así se libraría de los ratones, que los seguirían para cumplir con el último deseo de la reina ratona.

La familia Potter y Sirius se dedicaron a buscar como salvar a Harry, descubriendo que una profecía hablaba sobre él, escrito estaba que él afrontaría con valor su nuevo destino y esto lo llevaría a ser el príncipe de aquel reino, lamentablemente su estado no desaparecía hasta que una dama de noble corazón lo amara y él diera muerte al rey ratón.

—No puedo creer que la princesa Cho le haya hecho eso, fue cruel y desconsiderada si él se convirtió en Cascanueces fue por querer ayudarla, no podía ella corresponderle de la mima forma —profirió apasionada Hermione.

—No todas las señoritas piensan como tú —espetó Remus, elevando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres decir que tu lo amarías y ayudarías a romper su maldición? —lanzó la pregunta Sirius, atrayendo la atención de la castaña que lo miró con seriedad.

—Claro que lo haría —repuso sin siquiera dudar.

—Eres una chica asombrosa, si tan sólo tuvieras un par de años más yo no dudaría en cortejarte.

—Canuto —bufó Lupin, dándole un pequeño punta pie sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

Black soltó un quejido. — ¿Qué?

Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder decir algo, bajó su mirada al Cascanueces percibiendo la molestia en su rostro.

_«Harry…»._

—Si es verdad lo que me han contado, ¿por qué no lo han ayudado a vencer al rey ratón? —indagó, interrumpiendo el intercambió de murmullos entre los hombres—. Usted es su padrino y usted profesor estuvo ayer aquí, durante la batalla.

—Aunque no lo parezca estamos haciéndolo.

—Pero lamentablemente no podemos vencer la maldición de la ratona, eres tu quien puede salvarle, se fuerte y fiel —musitó Sirius, mirándola con una suplica silenciosa.

—Veo que sigues despierta, no estarás tratando de convencerlos de tus delirios sobre el Cascanueces —comentó su madre al volver a la habitación.

—No, estábamos contándole una historia.

—Bueno es hora de que ella descanse más tarde te traeré algo de comer —informó acariciando el rostro de su pequeña notando su temperatura—, colocare a tu Cascanueces en el escritorio.

—No. —Se aferró a él.

—Bien puedes quedártelo, pero pongámoslo aquí en tu mesa de noche —señaló, haciéndole un lugar—. Señores, si gustan podemos pasar a la sala donde nos espera un té.

Hermione al quedarse a solas sintió el sueño adueñarse de su cuerpo, resultado de las medicinas que había tomado.

—Cascanueces yo te ayudare a vencer la maldición —dijo en un bostezo, quedándose dormida con la cara ligeramente inclinada hacia él.

Él Cascanueces permaneció quieto y callado velando el sueño de la castaña.

***º*º***

Algunos días pasaron, la salud de Hermione mejoró, había sido visitada por sus amigos que la habían mantenido entretenida, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en la maldición, preocupada porque aún nada hubiera sucedido. No soportaba la idea de que Harry siguiera siendo un Cascanueces, por lo que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo hablándole, eso si con respeto pues se trataba de un príncipe, sabía que él podía entenderle lo veía en su semblante y en sus ojos.

Algunas veces aún lo tocaba, ruborizándose pues sabía que en realidad su caricia era para un joven de carne y hueso.

Conversaba todas las tardes con Remus y Sirius buscando obtener más información y por las noches le parecía que en sueños el Cascanueces se le presentaba, susurrándole: «Hermione, he de ser tuyo y tu serás mi princesa en el reino de las muñecas.»

Palabras que la hacían sentir fascinantes emociones y despertaban en ella sensaciones antes desconocidas. Pareciera una locura pero se estaba enamorando de él, fantaseando con el día en el que pudiera estar con «Harry».

***º*º***

Después de unas noches en los que los ratones asaltaran la cocina su madre por fin creyó la historia que le había contado, aunque claro sólo eso y nada de la batalla. Su gato la pasaba en vela esperando cazar a los roedores sin suerte.

Hermione pensó que el rey ratón iría directo por el Cascanueces pero al parecer ese no era su plan, aunque al final era inminente que sucedería ya había roído su closet, sus queridos libros pero nada de eso le importaba, estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo si fuera necesario. Fue entonces que una noche de luna llena, un ruido en su cuarto la hizo despertarse. Asustada se sentó mirando hacía todos los lados, descubriendo a los causantes.

— ¡Los ratones!

El rey ratón atravesó con cierta dificultad el agujero que había en la esquina de su cuarto, sus ojos rojos chispeantes se posaron en ella con malicia, dio un salto hacia la mesita de noche chillando.

—Dame tus dulces o mataré a tu Cascanueces —habló rechinando sus dientes.

—No, por favor. —Abrió el cajón del buro con su mano temblando dejando ver una caja de chocolates, el rey no dudo en saltar hacia ellos, momento que ella aprovechó para encerrarlo.

De inmediato se levantó yendo por el Cascanueces, observó atónita como cobraba vida frente a sus ojos, sus extremidades comenzaron a moverse, lo dejó sobre el escritorio liberándolo. Él clavó su mirada en ella, deseaba poder decirle tantas cosas ahora que podía hablar, pero no era el momento indicado.

—Hermione te agradezco todo. —Se conformó con decir por el momento—. Yo me encargare del rey ratón—, sólo necesito una espada.

—Claro, necesitas una para defenderte.

Su expresión se volvió de concentración, ¿de dónde la sacaría? Sabía que los soldados de Seamus tenían espadas, pero después de la batalla que se había vivido en la sala no sabía que había ocurrido con ellos, sólo esperaba que su madre no los hubiera tirado, aunque bien podía pasar por alto si esa suerte hubiera corrido su muñeca Ginny.

—Ahora vuelto —anunció, salió con rapidez de su cuarto, temiendo que el rey ratón lograra salir de su cajón y atacara al desarmado Cascanueces. Entró al viejo cuarto donde se guardaban varias cosas, rogaba que ahí hubiera colocado su madre los muñecos y así fue en una caja estaban los estropeados soldados y las muñecas, las hizo aún lado revolviendo todo.

Al obtener el sable su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, corrió de regreso topándose con el rey ratón atacando al Cascanueces que buscaba defenderse con lo que encontraba en el camino.

—¡No me vencerás! —advirtió— ¡Hermione la espada! —pidió en cuanto la vio entrar.

La castaña le aventó la espada, él alargo su brazo alcanzándola en el aire.

—Será mejor que salgas —mandó rotundo, blandiendo su espada con maestría hacia el gordo ratón.

—Pero… —apretó sus labios, no quería seguir distrayendo al Cascanueces, un error en su pelea podía costarle la vida.

Los compinches del rey ratón entraban por el hoyo que estaba en su cuarto, royendo todo a su paso, ella contuvo un grito de terror con una última mirada a la batalla, salió del cuarto. Crookshanks apareció por el pasillo, seguramente alertado por el sonido y el aroma de las ratas, lo vio asomarse con cautela por la rendija que dejaba la puerta abierta, algo debió asustarlo pues anduvo a su lado, casi enseguida.

—No te preocupes, el Cascanueces los vencerá.

En verdad deseaba creer que así sería, no podía resultar de otra manera.

Y de repente todo se quedó en silencio, su corazón le rugía en sus oídos.

Miedo.

Apenas y se atrevió a respirar, las piernas no le respondían para andar y cerciorarse como había concluido aquel duelo.

—Entra sin miedo, te tengo buenas noticias.

Hermione reconoció aquel timbre de voz con alivio, el nudo en su pecho se disolvió por la alegría de saber que él seguía vivo. Regresó con pasos confiados a su habitación. El Cascanueces estaba frente a ella, la espada manchada de sangre yacía en su mano derecha y una brillante corona en la izquierda. En cuanto la vio dejó caer una rodilla en la alfombra a manera de una respetuosa reverencia.

—Es por ti que he logrado vencerlo, permíteme que te ofrezca el trofeo de la victoria en compensación por todo lo el rey ratón ha tomado y destruido con su ejercito. Acéptalo por favor de manos de este rendido caballero.

La castaña conmovida por aquel acto, se inclinó a su altura dejando que él colocara la corona del rey ratón sobre su mano.

—Gracias —repuso, la alegría brilla en su rostro en forma de una exquisita sonrisa que deslumbró al Cascanueces.

—Soy yo el que estaré permanentemente agradecido—se puso en pie, estirándose a toda la altura que era capaz—. Hermione, ¿vendrías conmigo, dejarías que te mostrara un lugar?

—Si —aceptó sin condiciones—, pero yo no estoy vestida adecuadamente.

—Ante mis ojos estas hermosa —confesó galante—, no necesitas nada más, sólo déjame guiarte.

Lo siguió sin dudar hasta dónde se encontraba el castillo que semanas antes le regalara su padrino Remus, el Cascanueces trepó por la mesa, llegando a la puerta de roble.

—Dame tu mano.

—No podré entrar —interpeló haciendo referencia a su tamaño.

—Claro que podrás, sólo tienes que confiar en mi.

Y así lo hizo, le dio su mano sintiendo como la magia comenzaba a rodearla modificando su cuerpo, volviéndolo cada vez más diminuto hasta que adoptó las dimensiones de una muñeca. Maravillada soltó una suave sonrisa casi infantil.

Ahora si podría abrazar al Cascanueces y así lo hizo sin aviso, respondiendo al impulso que había sentido desde que lo había conocido y más ahora que había resultado victorioso.

Él trastabillo ligeramente, patidifuso por la muestra afectiva, respondió de forma torpe, su cuerpo de madera no era precisamente el más flexible en cuanto a movimientos, pero aún así se las apañó para disfrutar de aquel pedazo de cielo. La figura de Hermione se sentía frágil y calida presionada contra él, no pudo evitar desear que jamás se separaran, lo había hecho volver a creer, a sentir esperanza, a pensar que era posible que una chica pudiera enamorarse de él a pesar de su estado.

Se separó con cierta dificultad de él, un rojo encendido cubrió su piel al notar la mirada penetrante del Cascanueces, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de nervios.

—Vamos.

Ella asintió agradeciendo que él no dijera nada, lo siguió atravesando la puerta del castillo, apenas alcanzó a tomar un bocado de aire cuando una luz cegadora la obligó a detenerse.

—Bienvenida a mi reino.

Hermione parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luminosidad, aquel lugar era impresionante, se trataba de una pradera perfumada, adornada con piedras preciosas.

—Tenemos que atravesar la puerta de las Almendras y de las Pasas.

Caminaron por una calzada de lajas que parecían ser de mármol pero no eran otra cosa que pastillas, bien utilizadas. Al cruzar la puerta se toparon con el bosque de Navidad, pasearon a lo largo del arroyo de las naranjas, mientras él le explicaba las maravillas del lugar.

—Es sorprendente, no puedo creer que exista un lugar así —exclamó encantada.

Él la guió por sitios nunca antes imaginados, llenos de poblados pintorescos y cantarines.

—Hay tanto que ver.

—Lo visitaremos con calma en otra ocasión, pero ahora debemos llegar a la capital —acotó, sintiéndose privilegiado de poder compartir con ella su mundo y que ella diera muestras de estar feliz en su compañía.

Mientras caminaban por un calzada el aire se volvió una mezcla de fragancias de rosas que daba al ambiente un toque especial, Hermione observó el lago que se extendía más allá de su mirada convirtiéndose en un inmenso mar, donde habitaban unos hermosos cisnes. Se quedó sin aliento ante la bella visión, giró su rostro para mirar al Cascanueces notando el brillo de risa en sus ojos.

—Es el lago de las Rosas, nos llevara al palacio —mencionó mientras silbaba suavemente, en pocos segundos un carro de conchas de marfil resplandeciente, tirado por delfines de escamas doradas se detuvo frente a ellos—, espero que no te de vértigo —añadió burlón, recordando una historia que le había contado durante su estadía en su habitación.

—Creo que podré con esto —murmuró, aceptando su ayuda para abordar el transporte.

Una suave melodía los acompañó en su travesía, Hermione tocó el agua sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro de una joven encantadora, que en nada se comparaba con ella.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es la princesa Cho? —pronunció dudosa, guiándose por la descripción que le habían dado Sirius y Remus— ¿Acaso tu no la ves?

Él Cascanueces negó con firmeza. —No es la princesa Cho, observa bien el reflejo. —Se acercó a ella, atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre su cintura—. Eres tú quien sonríe en el reflejo.

Le dio una nueva mirada al lago, temerosa de que no fuera verdad lo que él decía, pero la imagen de la princesa se esfumó en la ondas del agua, dejando ver su rostro con su cabello arreglado, luciendo una tiara.

La imagen la dejó en shock por unos momentos.

_«¿Cómo es posible? Yo no llevo puesta una corona.»_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionar al Cascanueces, pues una inmensa ciudad apareció en el horizonte. Su belleza era tal que no tenía palabras para describirla. El vehículo se detuvo en el puerto que parecía haber sido creado con galletas rectangulares rellenas de crema de cacao.

Siete soldados los esperaban, presentaron sus armas de forma respetuosa.

—Bienvenidos, al pueblo de Mermelada. En el palacio ya lo esperan, mi señor.

Fueron escoltados por un corto camino lleno de cosas sorprendentes, las personas se detenían para brindarle unas palabras o una reverencia al Cascanueces, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera ligeramente cohibida, detalle que él pareció notar pues tomó su mano resguardándola entre la suya, transmitiéndole un paz que la mantuvo animada el resto del sendero.

Una exclamación de asombro y de admiración escapó de sus labios al ver el palacio iluminado por los rojos rayos del sol, con cien torrecillas alegres. Adornado por distintas flores, con una gran cúpula en el centro que escondía un hermoso jardín.

—Estamos en el palacio de Mazapán.

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos, una música dulce llegó a sus oídos, el salón era de cristal pulido en tonos claros y estaba colmado de personas que los esperaban con grandes sonrisas.

— ¡Harry! —gritó una bella mujer de cabello rojos y hermosos ojos verdes como los de él. Lo rodeó con sus los brazos, sollozando mientras le habla con cariño.

—Hola madre —pronunció con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía, la abrazó con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda seguía sosteniendo la mano de la castaña—, ¿dónde esta mi padre?

Un hombre apuesto de edad madura apareció frente a ellos, seguido por Remus y Sirius, los cuales no podían ocultar su alegría al verlos.

Lily se alejó de su hijo limpiándose las lágrimas, permitiendo que su esposo tomara su lugar. Hermione se sintió intrusa por invadir tan intimo momento, se mordió el labio inferior indecisa por cómo proceder.

—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan —anunció, tirando de ella para acercarla aún más a él.

Hermy tenía el rostro encendido, pues todos estaban vestidos de forma correcta y ella iba en ropa de cama, despeinada y por demás decir que estaba petrificada, los nervios la tenían completamente bloqueada.

—Ella es Hermione Granger; esta llena de cualidades, es hermosa, bondadosa, inteligente y me ha salvado la vida —elogió con el pecho inflando de orgullo, _«_y me ha robado mi corazón» quiso añadir pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, deseaba primero confesárselo a ella.

— ¡Muchas gracias¡ Es usted bonísima señorita, gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo —declaró con sinceridad Lily, abrazándola de forma afectuosa.

Hermione había pasado por todos los colores posibles, pero su dicha le permitió mantenerse ahí y no salir corriendo ante el discurso de su Cascanuesces. —Él es el que ha hecho todo, su hijo es muy valiente.

—Tiene nuestro eterno agradecimiento, señorita Granger —dijo James, mirándolos de forma elocuente, bastaba con ver sus caras y sus manos unidas para saber como terminaría aquello y él estaba completamente de acuerdo pues deseaba que su hijo dejara de ser un muñeco de madera rompe nueces, pero más que eso deseaba que fuera feliz.

—¡Vamos a celebrar el regreso del príncipe! —clamó Sirius jubiloso— ¡Que se escuche más fuerte la música!

Los gritos de alegría y dicha desbordaron el lugar.

—Me alegra que estén bien —mencionó Remus, después de recibirlos con un bien merecido abrazo.

—Quiero escuchar el relato de esa última batalla —demandó Black, mirando a su ahijado.

—Y se los contare a todos, pero ahora sólo quiero bailar con Hermione.

— ¡En hora buena, vayan! —Festejó James, aventándolos prácticamente a la pista.

—Lo siento, debes estar abrumada con todo lo que has vivido hoy —susurró colocando una mano en su cintura acercándola a él, mientras se balanceaban ligeramente.

Ella denegó, meneando su cabeza, logrando que sus rizos se agitaran. —No, estoy agradecida contigo por mostrarme tu reino, has sido muy considerado conmigo y…

—Yo sólo quiero complacerte.

—Ya lo haces...

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, sosteniendo una conversación silenciosa, permitiendo que sus corazones se reconocieran.

—Debo confesarte que no se bailar bien, pero no encontré otra forma para poder quedarme solo contigo.

—No lo haces tan mal, podrías habérmelo pedido —replicó, en un chispazo de valor.

Se inclinó hacía ella. — ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al jardín?

El calor le subió por el rostro a Hermione, cerró ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar aquella sedosa voz cerca de su oído.

—Si —siseó, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba una carrera dentro de su pecho.

Él los sacó con la mayor discreción de la que fue capaz, aunque no podía pasar desaparecido para los interesados en que ese amor floreciese.

—Te dije que era la indicada —expresó casualmente Remus, bebiendo de su copa.

—No podría haber sido otra —agregó Sirius, chocando su copa con su amigo—, sólo espero que Harry sepa aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Mi hijo no la dejaría escapar —intervino el orgulloso padre.

***º*º***

En los pasillos del palacio la pareja caminaba alrededor del jardín tenuemente iluminado.

—Este lugar es tan increíble e ilusorio que en momentos creo que lo estoy soñando todo.

Al escucharla una leve sonrisa jugó en los labios del muñeco. Se detuvo, obligando a que ella también lo hiciera, llevándola a que se recargara en una columna. — ¿Te parece qué esto es un sueño? —inquirió con voz aterciopelada.

Hermione perdió por un momento la capacidad de pensar ante la cercanía del príncipe. —No.

—Es porque no lo es, este es mi reino, el cual pienso gobernar al lado de una hermosa princesa, que me acepte tal como soy, aún cuando siga siendo un Cascanueces —expuso audaz, esperando oír la frase que rompiera de una vez la maldición, porque de no serlo, preferiría morir antes que saberse no correspondido.

La castaña sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies, por un momento había creído que él se le confesaría. —Yo no soy una princesa —pronunció bajito, totalmente abatida.

Él elevó su mentón con su mano, logrando ver la triste expresión que oscurecía su rostro. —Lo eres, me lo has demostrado con tus acciones y tu corazón puro —afirmó, quedándose callado un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir—, pero ¿puedes tu llegar a amar a este feo Cascanueces?

—No, no puedo llegar a hacerlo —contestó, logrando que él se hiciera hacía atrás perplejo—, porque siendo sincera ya lo estoy. Te quiero Cascanueces, como no he querido a nadie, ni querré…

Un torbellino de bruma tornasol envolvió al muñeco ocultándolo de la mirada de Hermione, preocupada pensaba que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, pero aquello no duró tanto como para que pudiera lograr hacer que sus pies se separaran del jardín y la llevaran a buscar ayuda.

Lo siguiente que supo es que frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto joven, de complexión delgada, no necesitaba acercarse a él para saber que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, sus cabellos negros parecían ser indomables, pero iban tan bien con sus cautivadores ojos verdes y su sonrisa cautivadora.

— ¿Cascanueces? —balbuceó.

Él giró sobre su eje, riendo extasiado, al fin había recuperado su cuerpo. Se detuvo al escuchar el débil llamado de Hermione.

—Harry —la corrigió, tomándola por la cintura elevándola ligeramente del suelo, dándole un par de vueltas antes de bajarla y atrapar sus labios en un beso arrebatador que los mantuvo en las nubes por lo que les pareció una eternidad.

El ósculo fue pausando hasta llegar a su fin, él apreció a Mione, lucía hermosa con su rostro acalorado y sus labios rojos, mirándolo con aquellos ojos cafés tan calidos, podía pasar horas sumergido en ellos buscando resolver los misterios de su alma, quería llegar a conocer cada rincón, viajar a lo largo de su piel esparciendo dulces caricias.

Hermione le sonrió desenredando sus dedos de los mechones azabaches, deslizándolos por la curva de su cuello, maravilla por sentir su pulso, el calor que le transmitía su cuerpo.

No había necesidad de palabras, se besaron nuevamente, saboreándose como no lo habían hecho en el primer beso con lentitud, acariciándose con movimientos lentos, él la hizo recargarse contra el pilar, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, a la par que él profundizaba su ósculo probando el dulce néctar de su boca.

Harry acarició su cintura sintiendo el calor de su piel tras aquel fino camisón, teniéndola tan cerca podía sentir perfectamente su figura despertando su deseo. Acarició su espalda lentamente, sintiendo como ella se estremecía al paso de sus manos. Rozó sus labios una vez más antes de hacer un camino de besos hacia su cuello, podía sentir sus delicadas manos aferrando sus hombros manteniéndolo cerca.

***º*º***

—Hermione, despierta.

Ella parpadeó sacudiéndose los restos del sueño, los recuerdos de la noche que había vivido al lado del Cascanueces volvieron a su mente despertándola por completo.

—¿Y el Cacanueces?

—En tu mesa de noche, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué estas tan exaltada? —cuestionó su madre, mirándola con curiosidad— ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?, tus mejillas parecen dos círculos rojos.

—Oh no, estoy bien.

—Bueno alístate, el desayuno estará listo pronto.

En cuanto su madre salió, se levantó impulsada por el espiral de emociones que la envolvían, caminando de un extremo a otro.

—Si es él, siempre lo fue… a él le pertenecían aquellos ojos verdes con los que tanto soñaba, debí saberlo en cuanto escuche su voz.

Emocionada, se acercó al Cascanueces alzándolo notando la falta de vida en él. —Si la maldición se rompió, ¿dónde estás?

Sabía que lo que había experimentado el día anterior había sido real, no había punto para creer que no lo hubiera sido, aunque no entendía cómo es que había regresado a su habitación y a su cama.

—Debo ir con Remus, él sabrá cómo encontrarte.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, bajó la escalinataza corriendo dirigiéndose al guardarropa por su abrigo.

—Hermione, por fin apareció el ratón que estaba destruyendo la casa. Crookshanks lo ha atrapado, estaba en tu cuarto lo he quitado antes de levantarte —divulgó su madre logrando que ella se detuviera—, ¿y a dónde vas?

—Debo ver al profesor Lupin.

—Para eso no necesitas ponerte el abrigo, él esta en la sala…

— ¿Qué…? —aventó el abrigo y corrió hasta ahí, entrando de forma estrepitosa.

—Hermione ¿qué sucede? —preguntó su padre, mirándola con cierta reprobación, a la par que Remus le sonreía ampliamente.

—Necesito hablar…

—Sirius y su ahijado ya están aquí —anunció su madre.

¿Ahijado? La castaña giró su rostro de forma violenta, más tarde seguro le dolería el cuello.

—Buenos días, gracias por invitarnos a desayunar.

—No es nada, pero ha este paso será almuerzo—repuso John.

Black se hizo a un lado, dejando ver un gallardo joven. —Él es Harry Potter.

—Cascanueces —dijo sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

—Hija que tonterías dices. Se la ha pasado hablando de ese Cascanueces que le diste Sirius —divulgo Jane.

—Parece haber retrocedido un par de años, no suelta ese juguete pero prefiero al Cascanueces a que ande de arriba abajo con un chico—exclamó John, haciendo que los adultos rieran—. Bueno ya estamos todos, pasemos al comedor.

—No sabe lo que dice —musitó Sirius para Remus y Harry.

Hermione se quedó quieta esperando que todos se retiraran, sus pómulos eran de un prometedor rojo. —Estaba por ir a buscarte, ¿cómo es qué llegue a mi cuarto? Tu y yo estábamos…

Él avanzó hacia ella, tomó su mano y la besó galante. —No quería dejarte ir pero debías volver, si no hubieras estado en tu cama esta mañana tus padres se hubiesen preocupado. Hablaremos más tarde, ahora nos esperan.

Después del desayuno en el que no pudieron evitar dejar de mirarse, Potter la invitó a salir con él del comedor, Hermione caminó con él hasta el estudio, al menos ahí podrían tener un poco de privacidad.

Apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada, Harry restó la distancia entre ellos, depositó un beso en su frente, en su nariz antes de adueñarse de su boca en un ligero roce, que no fue suficiente para Hermione, quien realizó un puchero.

Él sonrió divertido. —Antes de que continuemos, debo preguntarte algo —comenzó hincándose frente a ella—. Me has ayudado, aceptado sin condiciones y correspondido a mis sentimientos, espero que puedas hacerme feliz, concediéndome tu mano y aceptando compartir conmigo tu vida. Por favor, reina a mi lado en el palacio de Mazapán.

Mione parpadeó como si no fuera capaz de creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, sin embargo a los pocos segundos una sonrisa esplendida se abrió paso en sus labios.

—Si, acepto —dijo, desbordando emoción.

Él se levantó con una sonrisa llena de dicha bailando en sus labios, acarició su rostro antes de sucumbir a sus deseos y envolverla en un beso extraordinario, lleno de amor, ilusiones y esperanzas.

***º*º***

Harry no dejó de visitar a Hermione, ni tampoco dejó de llevarla a su reino, mostrándole todas sus maravillas. Al cabo de tres años cuando ella concluyó su formación académica, él llegó a buscarla en un coche de oro tirado por hermosos caballos blancos con largas melenas plateadas. Su boda fue tan hermosa digna de una princesa de un cuento de hadas y así Hermione Granger se convirtió en la reina del mundo de los juguetes.

***·º·*·º·***

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?

.

* One-shot de 9,991 palabras. Hubieramos querido extendernos en unas escenas pero debido al requerimiento de 10,000 no fue posible.

* Esperamos que les haya agradado. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Si desean leer nuestras otras historias de la pareja son:**

*Perfect Gentleman.

*You and I.

*Sentimiento oculto.

*Engaños.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
